Black hair blue eyes and a perfect body
by Amypage
Summary: What would happen if Elena didn't meet the Salvatore's till later. What if Katherine met Elena first? Would the story change? and would she fall for the same brother?  Don't own Vampire Diaries
1. Chapter 1

First day back.

"Elena" I could hear my name was being called through my muffled pillow. I pulled the pillow closer around my head, thinking I could hide away and make the sound stop. But with no success, I gradually brought my head out of my soft pillow, glaring at the person who distracted my dream. Of course, it was aunt Jenna.

"Finally, I thought Jeremy was bad at trying to get up, but you." She smiled, her blonde hair tangled into knots, pulled tightly into a ponytail. Her eyes watched me, as I pulled myself out of my comfy double bed.

"Alright I'm up." I murmured, my throat groggily. I hated the mornings, it meant another day had gone past since my parents left forever. Today, it had been 104 days. 104 days since the accident. I pulled myself from the bed that I was perched on, and followed Jenna out, leaving my dark thought alone. I didn't want to start the first day of school in a dark mood. I didn't want to start the year, with my conscience eating at me. I didn't want to seem weak for once.

As I walked down the long stairs, my eyes flowed to the bottom, expecting to see my dad. But nothing, just the dust sinking to the floor. I should be used to that by now, not seeing my parents, but I still expect them to be there. I still expect to see my mum at my bedroom door, waking me up, cooking in the kitchen, laughing as my dad kisses her in the car. Each time, nothing.

* * *

><p>As i finished putting on my last touches of mascara to my eyelashes, I heard a loud horn beep, shaking my back into where I was. I was stood in front of the large mirror in the living room. Picking up my bag, I placed my mascara on the side, and marched to the front door.<p>

"Elena" I heard Bonnie shout, smiling ear to ear. Her hair had grown since last time I saw her. She wore a grey long sleeve top, with a black sleeveless cardigan over top, with a long golden necklace swinging on her chest. I smiled, as i walked towards her silver car. Her dad had given her this as a present for her 16th birthday, almost two years ago.

"Bonnie, hey thanks for the ride" I smiled, trying to to get over my new fear of cars. It sounded pathetic to new comers in my life, but to me and my friends, we knew why. That very night, a car crash changed my life forever.

"No problem, Caroline text me saying she's going to meet us there. But with her gone, I can tell you exciting news" Her face showed everything, it was big, and very positive. She gestured her hand for me to get into the passenger side. I did, with a toothy smile. As we both slid into our leather seats, my body shut down still. I can't let this affect me forever, I thought to myself.

"So the exciting new? I thought you stayed at your 'crazy boring grandma's for the week'." I quoted, as she told me before she left. I remember her moaning constantly that she had to stay there for the summer, to learn her heritage.

"Well, I promised my grams that I wouldn't tell anyone, but your my best friend, so its illegal not to. So i did find out that my grams was actually crazy, she kept talking about spells, and curses. She had thousands of books on the shelves about witches and monsters. In a way, it was pretty cool. She actually told me I'm a witch, can you believe it? Me?"

"A witch? Maybe your grams worships the devil or something." I replied, my eye brows shot up high.

"Well don't you remember the stuff I predicted last year that came true." She smirked, considering the possibility.

"What that Callum Durke would ask you out to prom. Yeah bonnie, that's witchcraft." I joked, laughing along with her.

"Well, considering he was out with Caroline, I'd say yes." She laughed, remembering the day he asked her to prom. She rejected him in an instant. Two weeks earlier she had a small feeling that he would.

"And the time you predicted that Caroline would fall flat on her face in front of everyone in class, she didn't come to school for a week just in case." I laughed, remembering the days. I remember telling my mum the story, and her laughing along side me.

"Haha, well I would of been right if she actually attended, but she just had to ruin it." Her smile reached up to her ears.

"Oh Carr." Caroline was the stereotypical blonde. Although she was smarter than most, she did have her blonde moments, as well as her teenage hormonal moments. But we loved her all the same.

"So what do you predict about my future" I asked, my eyes focused on her. Creases spread across her forehead, as she searched for my 'future'. She seemed to think pretty hard, before murmuring a short answer.

"True love." I look at her questionably. I had dumped Matt 3 months ago, needing to be alone. I knew he was never going to be the one, but we felt that we owed our selves to have a try, and start a relationship. We had been best friends since we were kids. But I always knew I wanted it to stay like that. Ever since I had said those words 'its over', I knew id lost a great friendship as well, but I needed the space.  
>I haven't spoken to him as much since the break-up, he had ignored me for the majority of it. I don't blame him.<p>

"And the guy, please be strong, muscular and super good looking and defiantly not from our school." I laughed along, thinking of the  
>idea of 'true love'. I had never believed in fairytale endings, or fate. It was just the role of the dice. Your decisions are what makes a person, not fate. Like if I had not made one stupid decision, they would...<br>I stopped my train of thought before i had gotten to far. I had to be strong, I had to, for me and for them.  
>Bonnie pulled her car to the side of the road, and closed her eyes. I felt the sides of my lips tilt at the corners.<p>

"Of course, i can see... Black hair... with blue eyes.. With a gorgeous smile, that matches a perfectly body." Her eyes blinked open automatically.

"Wow... I could almost picture the guy then.. that was creepy." Bonnie whispered. I nudged her, smiling.

"Maybe Bonnie Bennett really is a witch." I murmured, as she pulled away from the curb, and through the school gates. I felt her nod beside me, as we reached a car parking spot. I unbuckled the seatbelt, grabbing my bag. I put my happy mask on, before taking my first breath in school. Count to one to ten, I whispered to myself.

"Come on, i think my little experiments made us a little late." She smiled, clinging to my arm. We walked to the school doors, looking at the students.

"Nothings changed much." She whispered, a frown appearing on her face. But to me, a lot of things had changed.

"Hmm" I whispered, a frown appearing on my own. We walk to our lockers, luckily they were very close together. We nudged our away through, and finally reached our destination. From across the hall, I noticed Jeremy, like a lost puppy, follow Matt's sister.

* * *

><p>I walked to the first lesson, history.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I walked to the first lesson, history. As I walked through the door, I noticed my old history teacher, neatly tucked behind his desk. I hated history, ever since I lost my parents, I just didn't find a common interest in our history. The first families that lived in Mystic Falls. My ancestors.

"Elena, I expect to see better work from you this semester." I murmured as I take my seat. I rolled my eyes secretly at him before taking my pen out of my bag. The man irritated me, he was insensitive about my situation from the start.

I look behind me to see Bonnie and Matt sat a few seat behind me. Smiling, I waved to them both. Matt of course just gives a small smile, and looks down to his wooden desk. But bonnie shows of her wide smile, and reached in her bag to collect her purple blackberry phone.

*Buzz*

I picked out my phone from my brown bag off the floor, and read the text. It showed.

"Matt's jus being Matt L "

I text back quickly, ignoring the teachers ranting.

"I wish me and him could just go back to be BFF'S L"

I looked back at bonnie as my text message went through, looking once more at Matt's reaction. He was staring back at me, and Bonnie's interaction.

"How many people died on that day, Bonnie?" Mr. Mason asked, obviously noticing Bonnie's phone. I grinned inwardly, as I watched Bonnie's cheeks darken. She dropped her phone to her knees, and looked at Mr. Mason.

"A lot." She replied, as everyone sat quietly.

"Yes.. A lot of people died. But how many? Numbers?" He asked. Bonnie sat there quietly.

"Matt Donavon, would you like to overrule your stereotype of a jock, and please answer this question?" He asked, mocking Matt in front of the class.

"No I think I'll stick to the stereo type." Matt joked back, clearly not knowing the answer.

"What about you Elena?" He asked, his eyes watching mine, speculating.

"I'm sorry, I don't know." I replied apolitically. He didn't seem satisfied with my answer, and moved closer to my desk.

"I expect more from you Elena, last year was an exception, don't let it happen again." He replied. I let my head fall to my desk.

* * *

><p>"Elena, keep up." I heard Caroline's voice screech from the side of me. We were at cheerleading practice. Of course Caroline again this year was the captain, she was the cheeriest and most enthusiastic person I knew. She had a bubbly vibe that wouldn't rest. It was Caroline. Her blonde curly hair waved around her face as she rehearsed the moves. They were easy moves, they just had to be emphasised to the way Caroline liked.<p>

"I' am Car" I puffed out, trying to remain focused on every one else. I used to love cheerleading and getting involved in school events. But I never seemed to have the time anymore. I never had the interest, everything else seemed so much more important.

"Elena, maybe you need to go to the back, your slowing everyone else down. Blend in." She murmured. I nodded, and took a slow stroll to the back, once again following the routine. I kept asking myself 'Why am I even here? This isn't me anymore.'

I pulled my self to the floor slowly as I watched the rest of the group carry on without me. Caroline's face turned into my direction, so i gave a guilty smile before getting up again to join.

* * *

><p>The end of the day was soon. I was sat in my last class, biology. I had Caroline and Tyler in my class. I watched Tyler flirt with 2 blondes, both fighting for his pathetic attention. Tyler' family was also part of the founding families, and his dad was the mayor of the town.<p>

"Its like watching bee's around honey." Caroline whispered, also watching them. It was like watching the animal channels. The lion sat, with his head high thinking he was everything, while the lioness pounced around them, trying to get their attention.

"Hey, you used to be one of those bee's." I replied, smiling at the memory. Caroline used to have the biggest crush on Tyler when she was younger, watching him play American football with Matt, and Mason.

"Well this bee has grown into a queen B." She smiled triumphantly. Her head turned around to the teacher again, rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>I waited outside for Bonnie to arrive in the car park. I checked my watch to see she was 5 minutes late as usual. Come on Bonnie, I thought to myself. As I turned around to look at the school doors, I noticed a flicker of a shadow across the school walls. As if someone had dashed past, at lightning speeds to the edge of the forest. The thought made my heard speed up. Of course it couldn't of been, I thought.<p>

"Elena, sorry I was chatting to Caroline about tonight." She smiled, running towards me. I inwardly cringed, we we're meant to be going to the grill, and watching the boys fail at pool.

"So what time are we meant to be showing." I asked, as she unlocked the car doors.

" Caroline wants to leave now." She murmured, before looking to the forest with a weird expression across her face.

"What is it?" I asked curiously. My eyes watched hers, as they turned to look at me confused.

"I don't know, but I keep having these weird feelings that we're being watched." She shook her head before pulling herself in the car.

* * *

><p>I walked into the Grill, my arm linked with Bonnie's. I pulled down on my blue shirt, over my jeans. It had been a long time since I'd been out with my friends. I didn't like to go out as much as I used to. , e past always seemed to get in the way. It all happened at a party, a party that I just had to ring my parents to pick me up. A party they didn't reach, it was too late…<p>

It seemed just like yesterday. They were telling me how proud they were of me and Jeremy.


	3. Chapter 3

As we walked past the bar in the Grill, we noticed two young girls directly stare at me. It wasn't just a flicker, where our eyes would meet and part, it was a curious stare. Their wide eyes never left my face, until I sat down with Bonnie and Caroline. As on Que, they both smiled at each other gleefully, grabbed their almost empty glasses and poured the remainder down their throats, and pulled themselves from their chairs. The whole ordeal was strange. Very strange.

"Did you just see the way they were staring at you. That was creepy." Bonnie whispered as they walked out the door. She rolled her eyes, before looking back at Caroline.

I looked to the door one last time. For the day, I had a strange feeling that someone was following me, and watching me. But I passed it as being over paranoid.

"Bikini's. Perfect." Caroline had her head down to the table, scribbling ideas for the school charities. She was always the one to organise these type things. I used to, but now they seemed so pointless, I would rather ask for the money out front than parade around in our bikini's to seduce guys into giving money for charity. But no, Caroline likes to put on a show. She always did.

"You just want to go around in your bikini without being called a slut." Bonnie smiled, shaking her head at Caroline.

"So… you guys in? please say you are?" Caroline pouted, her eyes bulging out like giant boulders.

* * *

><p>"I cant believe we wash cars for these perverts." Santana, in her bikini, whispered over to Bonnie. We're were all craned around a blue Honda, with our large yelllow sponges scraping away the dirt. Yes, we were all cleaning cars, in our bikini's.<p>

I fake smiled at her, before squeezing the remainder of my water from the yellow sponger into the black bucket.

"Why cant we ever get some fit guys?" Bonnie replied, looking around at the current guys watching us girls and Matt slave our asses on their cars. Matt wasn't the only guy helping out in the car wash, but Tyler and his useless friends didn't count, because instead of cleaning, they were throwing sponges at the cars. What was the point in that, I didn't know I thought to myself.

As Santana was about to open her wide mouth again, a porch 911 pulled onto the space near our current Honda. Our eyes budged out, taking in the sports car. It was deep red, with tinted windows. It was hot.

"Um wow." Santana's mouth dropped, and her eye brows rose higher than imaginable.

We all waited around the car, anticipating who could own the expensive car. It cant be anyone in Mystic Falls, I thought to myself. The car door slowly opened, revealing a small but beautiful brunette. She had large brown eyes, and a small nose. Her skin was ice pale, and looked fiercely cold. She looked no older than 16, yet she was driving a porch.

"Hi, I heard I could get my car washed in half an hour." The women said, he eyes watched mine suspiciously, before turning her gaze on Bonnie and Santana.

"Yeah, you pay over there." Bonnie murmured, pointing over to Caroline who stood behind a wooden bench.

"Be careful not to scratch the paint." She replied, her eyes lurking on mine again.

As we watched her gracefully walk away, we all turned to look at each other and then the car once more. It was beautiful.

"What is with people and their creepy stares? That is the fouth person who has looked at you weirdly in the last week." Bonnie whispered. Creepy indeed.

"It's like their curious about me, maybe searching for something. It gives me the creeps." I whispered, as Santana shook her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Time went on slowly, the days scrapping past. It had been 115 days since the passing. Each day got a little easier, and less of a surprise. But the pain never left completely, and I never wanted it to. It was the only reminder that they were real. My memories were starting to fade, but only a little. But with each time I look back, I forget more and more. My mums laugh, my dad's smell, their appearance . Like the memories wasn't real anymore. Like old Elena wasn't real anymore.

I was seated in Bonnie's car, thinking back at my old memories. However, Bonnie had stopped, so i had to come back to reality. I pulled myself out of Bonnie's car seat, after being sat in comfortable silence. I did this a lot, sometimes without realizing it. Just thinking.

"Are you going to Tyler's party tonight with us.. please say you'll come?" Bonnie asked, breaking the silence and my thoughts. I thought about it for a moment, and smiled widely.

"Caroline would never let it down if I don't." I grinned, slinging my bag over my right shoulder, with bonnie on my left. We both walked to the school doors, watching the other pupils rush and rant through the school premises.

"Matt will be there, maybe you could talk to him. He seems really down." Bonnie looked back at me, with sympathy. Matt, of course was going to attend, he was Tyler's best friend. Even though Tyler was dating his sister Vikki.

"I've tried, but … I understand why he's ignoring me… I just don't know what to say to him." I smiled, looking back to the pupils.

"Its over, be my friend again." She laughed, pulling me into the classroom. I half smiled, and took my place behind the desk. The Maths teacher, Mr Gregory walked to the front of the class, and pulls up a familiar looking girl from her seat. His eyes watched our class with caution but excitement.

"Class, this is Anna." He smiled all to widely, before showing her off to the class. The girl had long brown hair, with matching eyes, and a smile. She was the same girl from Monday at the carwash. The one who owned the car.

"Hi." She perked up, and then walked to her desk. I looked back at Bonnie, who had the same confused expression as me. I didn't expect to see _her_ again.

* * *

><p>I watched the clock, Bonnie, and the new girl for the whole hour. I didn't know what to expect, but i had a strange vibe from this girl, i wasn't sure if it was good, or bad yet. The hour went by slowly, as usual.<p>

As we heard the bell ring, i watched Bonnie lift from her seat. She walked over to 'Anna', and say something to quiet for me to listen. But whatever she had said, must of been positive, because the girl smiled and nodded. She seemed friendly enough, i thought to myself. So i took the chance and walked over to where Bonnie and Anna we're stood. I smiled at them both, before speaking to Anna.

"Hi, I'm Elena." I smiled at her. She looked at me, before smiling back.

"Hi, It's nice to meet you. Bonnie was just inviting me to have lunch with you guys." She smiled at Bonnie.

"Well, i'll guess i'll see you both at lunch then." I replied, walking to the door. She definitively wasn't what I expected. She seemed friendly enough.

I walked out, without looking back. I could hear the muffling talking, and laughing.

* * *

><p>"You shoot me down, but i get up.<p>

I'm bullet proof, nothing to loose.

Fire away, fire away" I was listening to my iPod, sat in the cafeteria. I was thinking about the lyrics, before noticing Bonnie walk over to the table, i pulled out my earphones to smile.

"Hey, where's Anna?" I asked, looking around Bonnie for Anna to jump out. She seemed to be stuck on Bonnie like a leech all day. I hardly had a chance to speech to her. She seemed to be a little stiff, and cold before rolling her shoulders at me.

"Caroline's showing her here." She murmured, before pulling a bottle of water from her brown bag. I nodded, confused at her coldness.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned. But she just shrugged again, before sitting down on the furthest chair from mine. Something was definitively up with her. Was she in a mood with _me_?

"Bonnie, whats up?" I asked again, getting up from my chair to move next to her.

"Like you don't know" She whispered, before shoving my arms away from her. She sat there still, glaring with fury at me.

"Bonnie, Elena, sorry i kept Caroline from you, i wanted to see a bit of the school first." She smiled, and suddenly Bonnie did too. _What was going on with her? and what did she mean like i didn't know. Me and Bonnie never argued, yeah we disagreed about somethings, but we never had moods and tiffs._


	5. Chapter 5

I walked to the car park, expecting to see Bonnie's car in the spot we left it in, but nothing. Normally Bonnie was late, so she couldn't of left without me. But what if for once she was early, why would she leave? She knows I didn't bring my car, I haven't touched it since the accident, it was a big thing for me to even get in a car since then. What had I done to hurt her? Maybe i should speak to her about it later.

I watched everyone jump into their vehicles, as I stood there all alone. I was tempted to ring my aunt, but I knew she's be at work soon. Then Caroline, but she'd be at practise till 5. I could call a taxi, but having the trust in someone I didn't know scared me. I could walk, but it would take hours, and most of it, id be walking on the roads.

I text Bonnie, as by now, I was almost all alone in the parking lot. The wind picked up, it wasn't the warmest of days. The leafs were rattling in the wind, and the sun was hid behind the clouds. I felt my face drop from the disappointment. I didn't understand.

I sent the message, 'where are you?' to Bonnie, before pacing my way to the school gates. Walking it was, I placed my headphones over my ears, and placed a song on.

"Shock horror, I'm down

Lost, your not around

There's a lump in my chest" I carried on listening to the lyrics, watching the cars drive past me. I rolled my shoulders before walking on home.

* * *

><p>"But there's a side to you<p>

that i never knew, never knew

all the things you say

they were never true, never true"

I was passing the grave yard, less than half a mile away from my house. I turned my iPod off, looking through the bars. I decided to make a sidetrack, and visit my parents. I walked slowly through the rusted ark gates. The grave stones were crocked, and broken. The ground bumpy from the patches been dug up and filled. The grass seemed to thrive in this place, the plants all over grown and untouched. This place wasn't visited much, apart from the drug abusers, and the occasional mourner.

I made my way to my parents resting place, and seated myself on the back of a gravestone. I looked at them, looking at every engraved word. Miranda, and Grayson Gilbert. Loving parents, forever in our hearts. I traced the lines with my index fingers, tears building up at the corners of my eyes.

Mum, dad, how I wish I could hear your voice's again. How I wish I could see you look at me now. To have you home again, and never leave. I have so much to tell you, and learn from you. I never got to tell you how much I love you, or for you two to tell me how proud you were of what me and Jeremy will become. I have so many questions, which will forever be left unanswered. These thoughts never left my head.

I pulled my green journal out, with a small black pen. I could feel the cold on my face as the harsh wind wrap itself around my face. I write down my thoughts, and frown.

I did it, I kept a smile planted on my face for the whole day. Nobody asked if I was alright for the first time since it happened. I didn't have to fake a smile and lie to say 'I'm fine'. The thought that everyone had moved on, and we hadn't made me sad. How everyone else could forget, and act like nothing happened. But I couldn't forget the pain.

Bonnie wasn't happy with me today, she was cold from lunch and on. She said that I knew what I did. But I hadn't spoke to her for the whole day, so somebody's obviously said something. So, I'll drive my car tomorrow for the first time, I wont rely on her tomorrow. She's properly tired from the constant battle with me and my emotions, or taking me on as a burden everyday.

I pulled my pen from the page, from hearing twigs crunch from 100 yards away. It wasn't a loud sound, most likely from a small animal scrunching around. But as my eyes searched the ground, I found nothing. I straightened myself out as I stood up. My breath hitched up, as my eyes searched the grass again.

I could smell the Honeysuckle and Jasmine as I walked closer to the bush that I heard the noise from. Nothing, but as I looked closer I noticed a high heel print. Maybe someone was visiting there family or friend. I shrugged my shoulders, and lifted my journal to my chest.

"And the games you play,

you would always win,

always win.."

I carried on with my Adele song, and started my journey home again. It wasn't far from the house now, a couple of streets or so...

* * *

><p>As i reached the door, i opened the door. But as i placed one foot in the door, i could hear footsteps behind me. I turned to see Bonnie with Anna on her side. They we're both smiling gleefully at me.<p>

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" Bonnie asked, and right on Que, Anna's smile deepened.

"Sure, come in both of you." I asked, confused at her asking to come in. She's never asked before, even the first time. She barged in, well ran in chaseing me with dirt when we were 4 years old.


	6. Chapter 6

As Bonnie and Anna walked through the porch and into the kitchen, I didn't miss Anna's out of place smirk. She seemed pleased that she walked through a door. She was a very strange girl.

"Did you not get my text Bonnie?" I asked Bonnie, making my way to the kitchen. Both of them, looked at each other, and smiled happily.

"Yeah, sorry Lena I was showing Anna around town. It took longer than i thought." She laughed, flicking her hair behind her shoulders. Okay, one thing I knew about Bonnie, she was never the flicking hair type.

" Oh right. Well what did you come over for?" I asked, fiddling with my hem of my white top. Bonnie seemed to be taken back a little bit, and replied.

"I.. I can't remember.. Um.." She shook her head, and her eye brows knitted together. As on queue Anna turned to her and smiled at us both. But it wasn't a normal smile, almost like a predator smile. Bonnie eyes came in contact with hers and she became still.

"We came here to find out more about her ancestors?" She murmured, staring directly into Bonnie's pupils. They were both stood still as a statue staring at each other. Seconds late, they both turned to look at me smiling.

"Oh yeah, Anna here was interested in the founding families." Bonnie murmured, as she took at seat at the table, with Anna on her wing. Anna's foot steps were prefect, completely flawless. It was almost inhumanly. She seemed so different to anyone i'd ever met. Her accent, her interaction with people, it wasn't normal.

"Really..?" I squinted my eyes at Anna, finding it hard to believe. Not many people were that bothered about the founding families, apart from the mayor and his wife. I saw Anna's eye brows rise with innocence.

"Well.. you know that I've just moved here, and this town has so much history..." She paused and carried on. "Did you know that there was supposed vampires in this town in 1800." She smiled, but i looked at her questionably. I had heard the myths, i had read my ancestors journals. It was completely ridiculous. He was supposibly crazy, he would make up stories about these 'monsters' and create up ways to kill them, or track them.

"Yeah, crazy myths ey?" I whispered, taking a seat by them. I smiled at both of them, waving the conversation off, but Anna had other ideas.

"Well, i only know what has been put on the internet, but Bonnie here has told me all about the family journals. The whole idea intrigued me." She smiled gleefully. Her eyes were searching mine, and i had to move my eyes to Bonnie's.

"Oh yeah, every founding family's has a few." I smiled, still silently hoping for a new and more less intrusive conversation.

"So, being a Gilbert you have one." She asked, her body was now lurched forward onto the oak table. She seemed to be getting more impatient by the second, and more predatory. He teeth was stretching over her lips as she waited for me to speak.

"Um.. yeah." I replied, already knowing her intention. She wanted to read it, but why. She was a young 17 year old, why would she bother. It wasn't anything to do with her, or her family.

"Really?" She seemed over happy with my response, but as she opened her mouth to say more, we all heard a loud bang.

"Elena?" We all heard Jeremy speak from the front door, had he only got home? I listened to him hanging his coat, ruffling it on the rack.

"In here." I replied, getting up from my chair. I was gratefully lifted from Anna's eyes, and removed my self from catching into it again. Part of her scared me for some unknown reason.

"I'll be upstairs." He grumbled, before nodding to my two guests. This wasn't anything new, ever since that date, he seemed to distance himself off from the world. Drugs, and drinking seemed to be his best friends these days.

"Is that your brother?" Anna asked, looking at the space where he was once stood. She looked happy by the distraction, and i was happy with the change in conversation.

"Uh yeah, that's Jeremy. He's a year younger." I replied, reaching in the fridge for some orange juice. I was just hoping she would just leave the conversation at that.

To change the subject, i put the radio on low volume.

"The air is getting hard to breath,

I wish you would just put me down

I wish I could just go to sleep."


End file.
